It Takes Two To Tango
by squeakykiki
Summary: This is what I came up with for the dance challenge on Live Journal...just tweaked it slightly...sorry grandma! Realised peeps had said I should post this here and I just forgot to. So, this is my first real attempt at smut...


"Right, so if you pick me up at nine tomorrow morning we'll go and interview Caroline's tutor, correct?"

Brennan directed the question at the unadorned brown manila file clutched in her hand.

"Mmmhmm." Booth leaned against the doorframe of her office, his left hip and shoulder jutted out slightly. He was watching his fluttering partner with such an intensity that he was sure she must feel it, like holes boring into the top of her skull. As she shook her head back to move her hair away from her eyes, the rosy tinge on her cheeks made it clear to him that she was aware of his unwavering scrutiny.

He took a step into the room. With a start, Brennan darted in behind her desk, as though trying to put as many obstacles between her and the purposeful man as possible. She quickly released a long stream of air, impatiently pushing her bangs behind her ears.

She ran her fingers over the contents of the desk, searching for something, anything, to distract her and give her the appearance of activity. She picked up a book then replaced it back on the surface, a few centimetres to the left. She stacked the files on the edge of the desk at right angles to the corner of the furniture, each file meticulously placed so that it perfectly covered the lower one. She lined up her two pens parallel to the blank sheet of paper lying in the middle of the desk. Finally, she flicked some imaginary dust off the top of the computer screen.

Once this little display was finished, she grudgingly lifted her eyes, fearful in case she should see her partner still standing there. He was. Only he had moved so that he was now positioned directly in front of the desk, his presence dominating and threatening.

With one last, hopeless attempt, she tried to fob him off. "So, em, nine o' clock tomorrow, Booth. I just have some things to finish up here and…and…I'll see you then…" The thought of being trapped in an enclosed space with him for the duration of a car journey, no matter how short it may be, caused her voice to squeak uncontrollably.

Unsurprisingly the ruse didn't work. There was a beat or two of silence before his guttural growl was heard, "Bones." Beginning to shake slightly, Brennan set about straightening the already pristinely straight stack of files. Within moments his large warm hand was placed over hers, stilling her fussy movements. She shot back towards the wall as though scalded, tripping slightly over her chair in her speed to get away.

"Bones, how long are we gonna keep dancing around this? We need to talk."

Brennan shook her head frantically, almost manically and the first flutterings of fear exploded in her writhing stomach as Booth strode behind the desk and pushed the chair impatiently out of the way. There was about ten seconds of silence, which were abruptly ended by the sound of the chair crashing against the opposite wall. The noise shocked Brennan out of her convulsive head shaking. She stared resolutely at the floor and moaned, "No, no we don't. We've nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do." He took a step closer. She was trembling uncontrollably now.

"No, Booth, it was…I'm sorry…I didn't mean for…"

He placed a hand on either of her shoulders, forcing her back against the wall. Looking at the floor was no longer an option and, if she kept her head in it's current lowered position he might think she was staring at an area below his belt, so she snapped her head upwards. She rested her head back against the wall and closed her eyes briefly.

His warning bark of "Bones!" let her know that she couldn't avoid this any longer. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"Look, Booth, it was nothing. We're not dancing around anything. It was just…"

He leaned in closer and whispered, "We kissed, Bones."

His proximity was doing very strange things to her thought process and her ability to stand upright. She managed to gasp, "Yes, but…but…it was a moment of weakness, Booth. I was frustrated and angry…and you were being so kind and understanding…and I'm sorry…and I promise it won't happen again…"

He blinked and she watched as disappointment flooded his eyes.

"Won't happen again?" he breathed, his words tickling her ear and causing delicious shivers to race across her skin. She attempted to nod her head in agreement but for some reason she just tilted her cheek closer to his mouth and let out a soft little sigh.

Startled at the unexpected direction things were taking, Brennan decided it was time to push him away and get some much needed perspective far away from his smouldering presence. She placed her hands up on his chest; meaning to shove him away from her, but her muscles seemed to have turned to jelly. She was left with her palms firmly pressed against his well-defined chest, his breathing audibly having quickened at the contact.

Realising that she simply didn't have the physical strength to get rid of him, she decided to do it verbally. Without moving her hands she raised her eyes to meet his and clarified gently, "You were the one who came up with the line, Booth."

His eyes burned into hers and she tried to drive the point home, "It wasn't my line to cross."

He sighed heavily. Thinking she'd convinced him, she dropped her eyes once more. Without warning, he placed a hand up to cup the side of her neck, resting the side of his palm against her collarbone. Her head snapped up and her gaze met his rapidly darkening one.

"You're right, Bones. I'm sorry. It was my line. But if I were to change my mind and think the line was a bad idea…"

Her breath came out in short staccato bursts, her head lolling slightly due to his prolonged contact with her neck. It didn't help that he had started to rub slow, deliberate circles against her skin.

"You…you think it's a bad idea?"

He nodded and leaned in closer. Their bodies were now pressed flush against one another. Brennan knew that if the wall wasn't behind her, supporting her, her rapidly weakening knees would have given way long ago.

"I do, Bones, I definitely do and I really think we should cross it…"

He dropped his gaze lingeringly to her lips, which opened slightly in response. He then moved his eyes down, trailing his burning stare over her neck, the curve of her collarbone and finally resting on her heaving chest. He smiled gently and placed the hand that wasn't burning a fire on the skin of her neck onto her quivering hip. She whimpered slightly.

"…right now…"

He lowered his head and pressed his lips firmly onto hers. Their first, unexpected, kiss the night before had been gentle and tender, designed to offer comfort. This was a kiss of unbridled, unadulterated passion. Brennan gave as good as she got, her little moans of pleasure causing him to growl deep in his chest and press his body still more firmly against hers. The hand on her hip pushed harder into the curve of the bone, making her gasp aloud and enticing her to push back. This caused her non-hand-buffered hip to grind against his. He grunted and ground back.

His obvious excitement was pushing firmly against her pubic bone causing molten desire to pool in that area. She was sure he could smell her own gathering need and this enticed her even more. She took his bottom lip firmly between her own and shook her head very slightly, relishing the control this gave her. He slid his tongue over her top lip, causing her to release his own lip in the moan that escaped her. He assaulted her tongue with his once more. She slid her hands, dangerously slowly, up his chest and tangled them in his hair, holding him in place.

He laughed softly against her mouth and whispered, "You like being in control, Bones?" She gave him a smiling look and planted a soul-destroying kiss onto his anticipating mouth, careful to push her breasts solidly against his chest. "Of course, Booth. Don't you know anything about me?"

He grinned and ducked his head down to gently nip her neck. She groaned, long and deep, the sound vibrating against his lips. He moved his attentions upwards, alternating between kissing, licking and gently biting. Soon he was at her earlobe. The sensitive skin there being assaulted in such a manner made her cry out and push her hips more snugly against his.

He moved his lips down to plant feather-light kisses along her jawbone, moving ever closer to her waiting mouth. He gripped the back of her neck more firmly and felt the knobs of her spine move under his assured fingers, arching for more. "See, the thing is, Bones," he breathed against her lips, all of her nerve endings firing uncontrollably, "I like being in control too…"

He captured her lips with his own once more, their tongues fighting a sensual, furious battle for dominance. Brennan dragged her nails across his skin, moving torturously slowly from the back of his neck around to the front. He nearly bucked.

"But you see, Booth," she whispered, "I always win."

With that, before he realised what she was doing, she slid a hand down his chest at neck-break speed and firmly grasped the substantial bulge below his waist.

"Bones!" He pushed his crotch with crushing strength against her moving fingers, his spine curving backwards as his body reflexively shoved forward, screaming for more.

She smiled at him through heavily lidded eyes. "What, Booth? I'm not going to hurt you." She increased the pressure of her hand.

"Maybe not," he managed to choke, "but you just might kill me if you don't follow through with these implied actions."

She forced him to look at her, so he could see the desire swimming in her eyes, almost spilling over. "I'll follow through, Booth. Of course I will."

Her promise made him bury his head in her neck, where he softly groaned for a moment before gently kissing her skin.

He moved his hand from her hip up under her blouse and began delicately racing his fingertips over her burning skin. He traced the oval of her belly button, the hidden curves of her ribs… Panting slightly, she moved the hand that wasn't currently busy with his…physical excitement under her blouse as well and began pushing his hand firmly towards her bra. Her breasts ached to be touched. He took the hint and slipped his hands out from underneath the cotton fabric. Her hand hurriedly followed suit and she half-screamed in protest.

"Shh, Bones. I'm just gonna undo the buttons. Easier access."

She nodded and let her head fall back. She closed her eyes to heighten the sensations. He took his time with the buttons, kissing the newly revealed area of skin with every button he undid. Feeling her shudder with every contact of his lips against her skin was making him feel powerful, invincible. When he was finished, he pushed the material gently off her shoulders. The sudden nakedness of her skin caused goosebumps to ripple up and down her body.

He moved both his hands down onto her shoulders, making her eyes open. He looked tenderly into the blue depths. "Are you cold, Bones?"

She shook her head, smiling delightedly at his concern. "I'm fine Booth." He examined her face a second or two longer before leaning down and planting slow, patient kisses across her shoulders and down over her collarbone. Her breath hitched as she felt his hands move behind her back and deftly unhook her bra. She closed her eyes once more as she felt his hands move around from her back to gently cup her breasts. She felt like dying with pleasure when she felt him begin to blow softly on her nipples, coaxing them into firm buds, which he promptly assaulted with his tongue. After a few moments of bliss, in which his lips and tongue explored every inch of her breasts, Brennan's eyes snapped open and she gave a hard squeeze to his manhood still clutched in her hand.

"Booth…I…I can't wait any longer…"

He laughed, kissed her mouth and groaned, "Oh thank God."

With that she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hooked her legs around his waist. Laughing softly, he staggered out from behind the desk. As he moved, he ran a hand up her legs and under her flowy skirt. She giggled against his lips as she felt him tug on the material of her panties.

"Clothes usually come off before underwear does, Booth."

"Yeah, well, Bones, you know what, we're doing things my way and I say the underwear is coming off first."

She kissed him quickly on the mouth then unwrapped her legs from his middle and planted her feet daintily on the floor once more. Grinning up at her, Booth knelt down and gently eased her panties down her legs, doing it with such agonising slowness that she felt her knees would never be able to support her full weight again.

When he stood up once more, his face was troubled. "Bones, are you sure you wanna do this…here…now?"

She smiled up at him through her lashes and removed his tie. As she started unbuttoning his shirt she clarified, "Seeley Booth, there is no way I am letting you outside that door before you…have your way with me."

He burst into spontaneous laughter and buried his face in her hair. He whispered it so softly she almost didn't catch it: "God, I love you." He instantly felt her posture stiffen. He jerked his body upright. "I…I didn't…I don't wanna scare you…I just…"

"No, it's fine…I just…I didn't expect you to say it."

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

She pressed her hands against his now naked chest. Despite the turmoil in his brain over his accidental declaration, he could still feel his body respond to her touch.

"Booth, no, it's not that…I…I love you too…I just didn't think you felt the same way…I thought this" she waved her hands between their two trembling bodies "was just sex to you. Nothing more."

He placed a hand under her chin and pushed gently upwards on her jaw, forcing her to meet his eyes. "It could never, and I mean never Temperance, be just sex with you. You mean far too much to me."

She held his gaze for a second longer. Seeing nothing but truth, love and more than a hefty dose of lust there, she nodded. "Good."

Without any further ado she slid his shirt and jacket off his broad shoulders, kissed her way down his chest, taking a few moments to lick the hair trailing from his navel down to his waistband, and began taking off his trousers. "Because I've waited too long for this to have it any other way…"

Booth chuckled at her words and wondered briefly if she could feel his legs shaking as she pulled his trousers down. He decided that it really didn't matter. She tugged off his shoes and socks and he stepped out of his trousers.

He nearly had a heart attack when Brennan looked up to offer him a brief smile from her very appealing position before she slowly inched his boxers down the same path his trousers had just taken. For once, a man's anatomy finally lived up to her expectations. And then some. She pressed her mouth to the quivering head and smiled as she felt his fingers tangle in her hair. When she slipped her tongue out and began swirling it over the burning skin he gave a great shuddering gasp and gently eased her face away. "Oh, God, Bones…I just…we gotta…come here…"

He managed to pull the two of them onto the floor. She raised her hips off the ground to allow him pull her skirt off. She kicked off her shoes, the two partners jumping slightly when one of them hit off the nearest wall. Unable to stop himself from smiling as everything he had been dreaming about for so long was finally becoming reality before his very eyes, Booth eased himself up over her toned body, shivering in long overdue anticipation.

He dipped his face and kissed her. Both put all of their passion and energy into the kiss, letting the other know just how much they were desired and wanted. Booth finally pulled back. He hovered for a moment, simply drinking in the sight of her from his raised vantage point. She moaned and finally, ever so gently, he entered her.

Both cried out at the long awaited feeling of their two bodies becoming one. It took Brennan's body a moment to adjust to the sheer size of him. Booth couldn't help but feel a flash of admiration for her at how undeniably ready she was to receive him. Booth began a gentle rhythm, not wanting to rush things and miss this incredible experience, all of the new and heightened sensations of their first time together.

Before long, their need was growing. Going slow was no longer an option. As their cries grew louder and more breathless, Booth increased his speed, a pattern that Brennan matched.

"Booth…Seeley…oh my…"

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself up into an almost-sitting position. For the final few seconds they rocked together in unison before wave upon wave of pleasure finally spilled over Brennan and she moaned, longer and harder than she had done all night. Booth quickly followed suit.

They clung to one another as their bodies cooled and their heart rates returned to normal. They clung to one another for the rest of the night, occasionally whispering to each other just how incredibly in love each of them was. When the sun rose, it was to find the two partners, legs entwined, holding each other, smiles stretched across both of their faces. Their first time had been perfect. They would never have to deny how their felt, nor dance around their feelings, ever again.


End file.
